Innocence Turned Into Naughtiness
by MyHeartiswithRomanReigns
Summary: This is what happens when innocence turns into naughtiness between two friends. Based on Drunk In Love by Beyonce


So this is a story where Huck and Quinn go out on a stake-out and then end up in bed together afterwards so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting ready for her stake-out with Huck this time it was different they were going to a club and it was her job to get into the guy's mind so he will tell her everything he knows, Quinn sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a dark purple dress that ended mid-thigh she thought she looked slutty she was walking to her closet to change when she heard his voice "You look nice." Huck said causing her to spin around to face him "You think so? I think I should change." Quinn said taking a seat on her bed "No you should keep what you have on." he said taking a seat next to her "Okay, if you say so." she said getting up grabbing her shoes out of the closet putting them on "Let's go." he said.<p>

Pulling up outside the nightclub Huck turned to Quinn who looked nervous "You remember what you have to do right?" he asked her "Yeah. I do." she said "Good let's go." he said, when they walked into the club all eyes were on Quinn and they way her hips swayed with every step "Hey Huck, why everyone staring at me?" Quinn asked "Because you look nice." was his reply as they sat down in the far corner "There he is. Right over there." Quinn followed Huck's eyes and spotted the guy who turned and stared at her with nothing but passion and desire in his eyes "I don't think it will be hard to reel him in." she said smirking.

Quinn was talking to Huck when the guy they were stalking, Adam Davidson, walked "Hi I couldn't help but notice you from across the room and I wanted to know if you would like to dance?" Adam asked "Sure why not." Quinn said following him onto the dance floor just as Beyonce's "Drunk In Love" came on.

**_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_**  
><strong><em>I get filthy when that liquor get into me<em>**  
><strong><em>I've been thinking, I've been thinking <em>**  
><strong><em>Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you, na na<em>**  
><strong><em>Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you, na na<em>**

Quinn moved closer the man in front her wrapping her arms around his running her fingers down his the front of his shirt

**_Cigars on ice, cigars on ice_**  
><strong><em>Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill<em>**  
><strong><em>Flashing lights, flashing lights<em>**  
><strong><em>You got me faded, faded, faded<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, I want you, na na<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't keep your eyes off my fatty<em>**  
><strong><em>Daddy, I want you, na na<em>**  
><strong><em>Drunk in love, I want you<em>**

Quinn turned back to the man grinding her butt against his ever growing erection

**_We woke up in the kitchen saying,_**  
><strong><em>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night<em>**  
><strong><em>Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club<em>**  
><strong><em><span>Drunk in love<span>_**

Quinn moved her hips in a circular motion

_**We be all night,**_  
><em><strong>And everything alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, I'm drinking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Park it in my lot 7-11<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Armand de brignac, gangster wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy toys<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good<strong>_

Quinn spun around stepping away from Adam popping her butt out in a seductive way while licking her lips seductively

_**(I'm nice right now)**_  
><em><strong>Hold up<strong>_  
><em><strong>That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talking 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slip the panties right to the side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site<strong>_  
><em><strong>Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike<strong>_  
><em><strong>In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Anna Mae<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3<strong>_  
><em><strong>4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We sex again in the morning, your breasteses is my breakfast<strong>_  
><em><strong>We going in, we be all night<strong>_

Huck could his ever so big erection growing as he watched Quinn dance with Adam Davidson and then she turned to him with a seductive look in her eyes before turning back around swaying her hips to the beat as the song ended.

_**Never tired, never tired**_  
><em><strong>I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been drinking watermelon<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't keep your eyes off my fatty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Daddy I want you<strong>_

Quinn grabbed Adam by his shirt working her hips against his "I need to ask a few questions Mr. Davidson." Quinn said leading him off the dance floor to one of the far corners "Do you Anna Jameson?" she asked taking advantange of his drunkiness "Yeah. I do." Adam said "How?" Quinn asked "I killed her." he said "You killed Anna Jameson?" she asked "Yup." Adam said "I have to go Mr. Davidson." Quinn said leaving him standing there unaware of the wire she was wearing where the police heard everything he said "We need to go." she told Huck as she grabbed her coat "Yeah we do." Huck said following her out to the car.

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside her apartment Quinn sighed it was a long night but she needed some company "You wanna come up?" she asked Huck, Quinn moaned as Huck pressed her further against the elevator wall as they kissed why in the hell did she live on the sixth floor then finally the elevator dinged signaling they were on her floor she pushed him away walking to her apartment quickly putting the keys in pushing the door open and then the door was slammed shut by her back as he unzipped her skin tight dress allowing it to fall to the floor then they moved from the door to her bedroom where he laid her on her bed kissing his way down her body from her neck to the canal between her breast to her stomach and then to her inner thigh before slipping her underwear off tossing them across the room before kissing her again unclasping her bra before going to right breast taking her nipple into his mouth which caused her to moan loudly this had been coming a long time.<p>

After a while they were both naked with Huck on top of Quinn who could feel his rock hard erection against her thigh so she reached down cupping him guiding him to her entrance and then finally, finally he was inside her which caused a deep moan to escape her body as his thrust grew deeper and deeper she knew she wouldn't be able to hang on much longer so she moved her hips with his meeting him thrust for thrust until her walls tightened signaling her orgasm was hitting her which started his she gasped as he bit her into her shoulder breaking the skin they laid there like that for what seemed like eternity until he moved out of her laying on his side "Wow." Quinn said out of breath "Yeah. Wow." Huck said back "Where are we going with this?" she asked "I don't know where ever you want to." he said he heard her hum then heard the sound if her deep breathing and he knew she was asleep so he covered her naked body up with the blanket kissing her forehead he didn't know what was going to happen but whatever it was he'd be happy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note there will be a part two so look out for it. Please review!<p> 


End file.
